1. Field of the Invention
The present invention defines a mechanism which would not activate path management for a mobile device in which a general packet radio service tunneling protocol-user plane (GTP-U) protocol would be implemented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) is an extension of Global System for mobile communication (GSM)/general packet radio service (GPRS) mobile services into the customer's premises that is achieved by tunneling certain GSM/GPRS protocols between the customer's premises and a core network (CN) over a broadband IP network. Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) is a complement to traditional GSM/GPRS radio coverage, used to enhance customer premises coverage, increase network capacity and potentially lower costs. UMA consortium originally developed specifications, but in late 2005 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) adopted the UMA specifications and produced generic access network (GAN) specifications.
Currently, 3GPP parties are discussing alternatives to evolve GAN even more and one strong alternative is universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) GAN, i.e., UMTS CS/PS access over wireless local area network (WLAN) (similar to traditional UMA). A system and method are needed that would include a mechanism to allow optimization of packet data throughput in a universal mobile telecommunications system generic access network.